It is well known to those skilled in the art that aromatic hydrocarbons and olefins are each a class of very important industrial chemicals which find a variety of uses in petrochemical industry. It is also well known to those skilled in the art that catalytically cracking gasoline-range hydrocarbons produces lower olefins such as, for example, propylene; and aromatic hydrocarbons such as, for example, benzene, toluene, and xylenes (hereinafter collectively referred to as BTX) in the presence of catalysts which contain a zeolite. The product of this catalytic cracking process contains a multitude of hydrocarbons including unconverted C.sub.5 +alkanes; lower alkanes such as methane, ethane, and propane; lower alkenes such as ethylene and propylene; C.sub.6 -C.sub.8 aromatic hydrocarbons; and C.sub.9 +aromatic compounds which contain 9 or more carbons per molecule. However, the conversion of relatively low value hydrocarbons such as those having 5-6 carbons per molecule to more valuable petrochemical products is not as high as one skilled in the art desires. Therefore, development of a catalyst and a process for converting hydrocarbons to the more valuable olefins and BTX and would be a significant contribution to the art and to the economy.